Strange Dreams and Peculiar Consequences
by UsaGoddess
Summary: What would happen if Serena started to remember the Silver Millennium before she was supposed to? Strange changes have been made to her person and she has started to have feelings for a certain Ravenhaired tormentor.R for later Chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Peculiar Dreams and Strange Consequences

By Usa Goddess

****

Summary: _What would happen if Serena started to remember the Silver Millennium before she was supposed to? Strange changes have been made to her person and she has started to have feelings for a certain Raven-haired tormentor._

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, however if you try to sue me you will get nothing! I am a broke college student!

* Represents a dream sequence

****

Bold print represents someone's P.O.V

Prologue:

Serena Tsukino tossed fitfully on her bed, her golden hair appearing silver in the moonlight. Her beautiful features contorted as a particular vision played in her mind. The only sound breaking the silence of her room was a quiet whimper of obvious distress.

* _She sat in the royal garden weeping uncontrollably. In her mind she was replaying earlier events. Mainly that of her mother's proclamation. In exactly one month's time she must be married to Prince Alan of the Sun! What was she to do? Did her mother not know how cruel he is? (_AN: Sorry Alan fans! As you may know this is slightly A/U and I had to have a bad guy_) There had been stories circulating the galaxy of the horrendous acts committed by the Sun prince. Her foremost deterrent being that he had his only sister executed for falling in love with a commoner. Serenity could not imagine being tied to this brute. She could take it no longer! She must speak with the queen and convince her to change her mind! She refused to become a prisoner in her own life!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A half an hour later…in the throne room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity was out of breath. she had just ran as fast as she could to reach her mother . Queen Serenity the first sat on a throne of pure opal her regal bearing disturbed by the crashing of the door. 

"Serenity Demeter Serena the second! What is the meaning of this?" asked the perturbed Moon queen.

"Mother I know that I must be married, but why must I be married to a monster? Why can I not marry for love? I can not believe that you are going to treat your own daughter like a sacrificial lamb and marry her off to a…a tyrant who executed his sister! He will care nothing for my feelings! He is the type of man who believes that his wife should be submissive and meek! That is not who I am! Do you realize that I will be completely miserable?" the princess gushed, tears forming in her cerulean eyes.

" Now Sere, you do realize that this must be done. However If you find a suitable man to marry within two weeks time I shall cancel your betrothal!" said the Moon queen rather reluctantly.

The moon princess shrieked with glee. Finally she had some say in her existence! She quickly thanked her mother and ran to her room where she knew her senshi would be waiting. 

The Senshi were present at the proclamation earlier and had heard of Serenity's betrothal. They were stunned to say the least when they heard of the queen's change of heart!

"What are you saying Sere?" questioned Reianne, Princess and senshi of Mars.

" What I am saying pyro is that if I find a man that meets my mother's standards then I do not have to marry that insane prince!" replied Serenity.

" Sere, now do you really think prince Alan is that bad?" asked Amy, Princess and senshi of Mercury.

" Ames, Come on! Of course I believe he is as bad as they say. When I met him a couple of weeks ago he gave me the creeps. I mean I felt this evil aura about him and I am pretty sure pyro here will agree. Something about this prince is amiss!" Exclaimed Serenity.

" You all know what this means don't you?" asked Minalla, Princess and senshi of Venus.

" Guy Hunting!" Exclaimed Lita, Princess and senshi of Jupiter.

" So Mina, since you contain the blood of Aphrodite. Where is the best place to find a suitable man for our little princess here?" asked Lita nodding her head at Serenity

"That all depends on the type of guy she wants. Sere do you want a man that is your equal in everyway?" Minalla asked smirking. She had already seen the man destined for her beloved princess and she had to admit that they were equals in every way!

"Yes" Serenity whispered.

" You shall find him on Earth!" Minalla replied her smirk changing to an immense grin

The gasps of four shocked princesses resounded throughout the room.

"Th-the E-earth! Mina! You know as well as I do that contact between the planets and the Earth is forbidden!" Exclaimed Amy, outraged "How can you send Serenity there? Do you not realize that could endanger her life?"

" Relax Ames! all will sort itself out in the end! Besides Sere has us to take care of her! What could possibly go wrong?" Said Minalla.

" Everything!" Exclaimed Lita, Amy and Reianne in unison

"But I will do anything for my princess and if she wants to do this, she has my support" Reianne whispered " So Sere, what do you think?"

" I want to give it a try!" Exclaimed Serenity " Anything to rid myself of Alan!"

" Well then let's go to Earth! And find Serenity a man!" Minalla yelled. 

The dream then became little more than flashes, pictures if you will. The last thing Serena saw before she was rudely awakened was a pair of midnight blue eyes framed by velvety soft raven colored hair.*

Beep….Beep….Beep

There it was again, the annoying beeping of Serena's communicator. At that moment she seriously considered throwing the darn thing across the room. She opened it to reveal the very red face of a certain fiery tempered priestess!

"MEATBALL HEAD!" she screamed, " You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!"

" Rei, I am so sorry ! I completely forgot that there was a meeting today!" Exclaimed Serena.

" Well you know what Meatballs for brains, I'm feeling rather charitable today so just forget it. But, you had better meet us at the Crown Arcade in an hour!" Huffed Rei

With that statement the communicator screen became blank.

****

Serena:

Wow! I never would have thought that Rei would let me off the hook like that! No matter, I had better get ready because I have a feeling that if I miss this meeting, the girls will have my head! I quickly showered and dressed in a jean mini skirt and pink peasant top. After applying pink lip gloss and slipping on my favorite pair of pink sandals I headed toward the Crown Arcade.

The automatic glass doors of the arcade slid open and in walked Serena. Upon entry she was greeted by a handsome sandy-blonde man.

"Hello Serena!" The sandy blonde said, rather happily "You look very nice today!"

"Why thank you Andrew, you don't look too shabby yourself!" Serena replied.

"So Sere what can I get you today?" Andrew asked.

"Well a Chocolate milkshake would be good. I only have a half an hour before the girls come" She replied.

"One Chocolate shake coming up. Oh and Sere, I forgot to mention I like your highlights!" Said Andrew, while grinning.

"But Andrew, I don't have highlights!" she exclaimed, confusion clearly showing in her cerulean eyes.

"Go look in the mirror!" He suggested.

Serena ran at a break-neck speed for the ladies room. She hastily pushed open the door and looked at herself on the mirror… a piercing scream followed as she realized her normally golden hair was streaked with silver!

__

Well that was the first chapter! I know that was a strange spot to end it, also I know that the introduction of the senshi was awkward, but I could not-for the life of me figure out how to include them! This is my first fic and I appreciate all comments, criticisms and suggestions (flames included). Please let me know if I should continue! 

~Usa Goddess 

E-mail Jengoddess2002@msn.com


	2. Confrontation with Darien

Strange Dreams and Peculiar Consequences Chapter 2

By: Usa Goddess

E-mail: Jengoddess2002@msn.com

I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers!

****

Hatami, Kalinda, Kella ,Cuttie-blossom and Priestess of Anubis

Without you I would surely give up. Thanks a million!

Lizzy, Andrew's sister and the only female employee of the Crown Arcade rushed to see what the commotion was. opening the door to the ladies room, She noticed Serena laying in a fetal position on the floor. Soft whimpers made their way to Lizzy's ears 

"Serena? What is wrong?" Lizzy asked

.

"My hair" she replied "It-It's turning silver!"

" Oh Sere" Lizzy said soothing the prostrate girl, "It happens to look very nice like that! In fact I would kill to have your hair!"

"R-Really?" Serena asked.

"Of course…now let's go get that milkshake my brother made for you." Lizzy encouraged.

The girls made their way to the counter, where Andrew was waiting.

"Sorry 'bout that 'Drew" Serena said.

"Oh no problem" He replied, giving her a wink and a grin.

Serena smiled and took a sip of her milkshake. She had to admit, after all that had happened Andrew's milkshake was exactly what she needed to brighten her mood. Just when Serena thought her day was heading in the right direction, She heard the sliding doors open and a familiar voice said:

"Hey 'Drew"

Andrew turned, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Darien! How are you?" asked Andrew "Is there anything I can get you?"

"My usual would do. Thanks 'Drew" replied Darien

"Be right back" said Andrew as he exited.

Serena, who was still seated decided it would be best not to move. Perhaps if she was still enough he wouldn't notice her!

****

Darien's P.O.V:

There was something wrong with this picture. I looked around and I could not find Meatball head anywhere! She is normally here at this time, not that I keep track mind you. She is just fun to tease. Right, like I'd have feelings for her! Wow I'd have to be nuts!

She is cute though, especially when she is mad. What! Did I just think that? Darien get over it! You do not like her like that! As a friend maybe, but nothing more. I spotted a blonde with silver highlights who could probably pass as Meatball head, but she did not have her hair in pig tails, it was in a single pony tail! Being as intrigued as I was I decided to go and initiate a conversation with her.

"Hi, I'm Darien" he said ,breaking the uncharacteristic silence of the arcade.

"I know who you are MR. MINUS ZERO PERSONALITY!" Exclaimed Serena, as she spun her chair around to glare at her tormentor.

"S-Serena?" stuttered Darien, taken aback. "Wow!"

****

Serena:

I can not believe he called me by my name! It is just too much! What is happening to me? My hair is turning silver, Darien is acting strangely! Is the world as we know it coming to an end? He is dreamy! -wait. Hold on there. What did I just think? Oh my goodness, I do not have feelings for him! Oh just forget it! He's looking at me in a strange way. It is almost as if I were some exquisite creature that he could not quite figure out. Wow he is looking into my eyes now. I could get lost in those eyes!

For Serena and Darien time stood still as they stared into each other's eyes. Something rather odd happened a while later. Serena fell into a trance, her eyes were a void (AN: Think Sailor Moon R movie when she dies) As she remembered a part of her dream the night before.

*_ Serenity was hiding behind a tree. The scouts had just used their powers to teleport themselves to earth. Having spotted four generals they decided to introduce themselves._

"Sere?" Minalla started, " I want you to wait for a man with raven tresses and midnight blue eyes!"

"W-What?" Serenity asked, frightened that she would be left alone soon.

" Sorry Sere, but that is the extent of information I can give you" Minalla replied apologetically.

Not long after the senshi departed than footsteps could be heard approaching her hiding place. 

She shivered in fear as she peaked around the trunk. She found herself face to face with a man with midnight eyes and rave tresses. Interestingly, he was the first to speak.

"Fear not little one. I will not harm you and as long as I am around no one else will either!"

He pledged. "My name is Endymion, Prince of Earth. Come now."

With that he stepped into the moonlight revealing the rest of his features to her.*

Serena jolted out of her trance. Why was Darien in her dream? It was then that she decided to talk with Luna about these strange phenomena. She stood up, thanked Andrew and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her destination? Her house which contained her talking cat and guardian Luna. On the way there, however she ran into a group of four girls. She hurriedly explained and they all followed her back to her place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the Arcade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien sat at the counter of the Arcade drinking his coffee. It was prepared as he like it. Strong, Black and bitter. Almost like himself. His mind was plagued with questions. Why did she run away? Where did she go? His train of thought was derailed when Andrew approached.

"Why so glum Dare?" Andrew questioned, concerned.

"Why do things have to work out the way they do? Why do you never have any control in the situations that you most desire it?" Asked Darien, being scornful.

Andrew, knowing that when Darien was in one of his moods, he becomes unreasonable decided to back off and let Darien have his space.

****

Darien:

She left abruptly. She did not want to be near me. But when I was looking into her eyes I saw things. I saw fear, strength, concern and….. Care! But could she possibly care about me? No she hates me! Oh why did I have to be so mean to her? Ok Darien ! Starting tomorrow you are going to be nice to her! 

Darien spoke with Andrew and obtained the information he sought-Serena's address and phone number. He left the arcade for his apartment where he would plan his surprise for Serena.

Neither Serena, nor Darien noticed the affect the flash had on Serena. It would be a shock to both when they did.

**__**

I decided to leave off with Darien's POV for this chapter. Sorry it is so short and how long it took me to update! I had three midterms and My (future) sister-in-law went into labor this morning so I had to wrap this up quickly to get to the hospital! I need an editor so please if you are interested please e-mail me, IM me etc.

Next chapter: The meeting between Serena, the Senshi and Luna and Darien's surprise is planned.

Also remember that every time Serena remembers something another trait/characteristic changes!

Usa Goddess


	3. Darien's surprise commences

Strange Dreams and Peculiar Consequences Chapter 3

By: Usa Goddess

E-mail: Jengoddess2002@msn.com

Thanks to my reviewers: **Kella, Hatami, Cuttie-blossom ,Kalinda, Selena, Jenbunny, Dariens girl, Phantasy Star, Ami KittyCat Misuno, Tiggerrr, Milady Goddess and Xennie. B**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! There I said it are you happy now?

(Although I do wish that I owned Darien! Oh well a girl can dream!)

AN: Some Changes…. I changed the ages of the characters. This fic is set in the first season, however I decided to make the senshi 17 going on 18 (some already are 18) and Darien 20 going on 21 and Andrew is the same age. The Three Lights in this story are just a band, they have no impact on the scouts whatsoever. I decided to stop switching the P.O.V s because that can be too confusing. Also I have not been writing lately because I no longer have the internet at home (not because I have not been getting reviews) Trust me you have been great about your feedback and I really appreciate it. In addition to the Internet issue I also attend University full time so I usually do not have the time to write, but I will try to write and update as much as possible. Whew! Enough with the explanations and on with the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~Signifies change in scene

* signifies dream sequence or flashback

"Umm…I don't know how to tell you guys this…." Serena stammered.

" Just spit it out! And from the beginning Meatball Head" Rei spat.

"Ok" Serena replied. With a trembling voice she began recounting the dream to her four trusted friends and two feline guardians. The looks on the faces of the girls were that of pure astonishment. They, to Serena's consternation were regarding their leader as though she had sprouted another head! Well, all except Amy who looked thoughtful.

" Well, does any one have any idea of what this is and why this is happening to me?" Serena asked, quietly.

"Do you think it could be the Negaverse?" asked Amy

"I'll consult the sacred fire but I really don't feel any negative energy regarding this matter" replied Rei.

Luna and Artemis shared a questioning glance. The guardians seemed to have been conversing telepathically. The suspicion that maybe their leader was remembering the Silver Millennium crossed their minds. Two questions remained in the guardians' minds Who was the moon princess? And why was Serena undergoing changes? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien was deep in thought as he walked through the park on his way home. He just could not get the encounter with Serena out of his mind. Every time he tried to think about something else, her cerulean eyes popped into his mind. He just had to face it. He was captivated by her. She was a code he just could not for the life of him, crack. He was determined however, to make up for his terrible behavior. But how? Now who could he talk to who knew Serena well enough to tell him what she liked? Andrew? No, he quickly dismissed that idea. He was not close enough to her. Rei? No he thought, she is obsessed with me and may get the wrong idea. That's when it hit him he needed to talk to Mina! She and Serena were close enough to be sisters and they had similar taste in almost every thing! Perfect, he thought now to get home and call her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena collapsed on her bed after the girls left. The afternoon was exhausting for her with the dream, the encounter with Darien and the meeting with her friends. She sighed. This whole ordeal was proving vexing . She thought about Prince Endymion from her dream. He could easily be mistaken for Darien with his inky black hair that shone navy in the right light, his dark cobalt colored eyes, the masculine curve of his lips and the determined set of his jaw. He was strikingly handsome she admitted to herself. Whoa, she thought which one is handsome? Darien or the prince? The answer shocked her, but to the rest of the world it was obvious.. it was ..both! She found them both extremely attractive and they both oozed sensuality out of every pore. How could she as a female deny that? 

It was not easy, yet she had succeeded in it for about two years now. From the moment she met Darien she had feigned indifference toward him when in actuality she longed for him. She ached for the day he would show her one scrap of attention other than loathing or disdain, which she thought were his true feelings for her. Someday she thought wistfully, maybe he would come to regard her in the same way she did. She grabbed her pink bunny and hugged it close, her thoughts again straying to her dream. It felt impossibly real. It was as though it actually happened to her. Yeah right she thought, like she would be so fortunate. Still clutching the bunny, she glanced out her window wondering what the object of her rather reluctant affection was doing at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien sighed as he walked through his apartment door. He had to return to the arcade to get Mina's number from Andrew. That in itself was difficult. Andrew was glaring daggers at Darien upon his request of Mina's number. Darien had his suspicions about Andrew's feelings for Mina ever since Rita left him for one of her colleagues from her African research team. Andrew had been casting glances in Mina's direction when he thought that no one else was looking, but Darien was always able to read Andrew like a book. Andrew had an enormous crush on Serena when he first met her, and Darien was the only one who knew about it. Then Rita came into the picture and his feelings became "brotherly." However, old crushes die hard and Darien was becoming increasingly paranoid. If Andrew was shooting looks at she who could be Serena's twin, how long would it take for him to go for Serena herself?

He flattened himself against his door. All this possessiveness was new to him. What was happening to him? Before, he would have been happy to give his blessing to his best friend and the girl he enjoyed picking on. In the past two years however, Serena had become a constant in his life. At that moment he realized that he was hopelessly infatuated with her and he seriously doubted he could go through one day without seeing her face. This realization only made him more determined to rectify his behavior. With purposeful resolve he picked up his cordless telephone and dialed Mina's number.

It seemed to Darien as if an eternity had passed before Mina picked up.

"Hello?" Asked a female voice cheerily.

"Hi, is Mina there?" Questioned Darien with all the confidence he could muster.

"This is she" Mina confirmed.

"Its Darien" He supplied.

"Oh Hi Darien, I didn't realize I gave you this number" Mina replied

" Well you didn't" Said Darien "Actually I got if from Andrew, it was of the utmost importance I was wondering if you would help me with something…" Darien trailed off, feeling a little sheepish.

"With what?" Asked Mina

" Well you know how I haven't exactly been the kindest to Serena over the past few years?" Darien asked, then continued "I wanted to do something to make it up to her" He persisted by asking "Do you know of anything I could do to patch things up?" And finished by adding "Money is absolutely not an issue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina smiled as she walked. She had been leaving Serena's house and heading to the arcade with the rest of the group when Darien called her. She had been wondering when this would happen. She, like the rest of the world had noticed that Darien's comments were fueled by feelings other than hate. Mina had a feeling that hate was the furthest thing from Darien's true feelings.

" I'll help" Mina started "But I have some conditions for you mister"

"What are they?" Darien asked with only mild trepidation

" First of all, Lita Rei and Amy need to be in on this as well. They can all help" Mina Replied 

"That's fine" Started Darien. As soon as he had said those words he was cut off by Mina

"Secondly, Serena must not be hurt. If she is you'll have four angry women after you. That most definitely includes Lita. And you remember what happened to you last time you made her mad" Mina said with meaning

Darien gulped, he most certainly did remember that incident. He had made Serena cry by suggesting that no man in his right mind would date her. The last thing he remembered before waking up was Lita throwing him onto the Sailor V game and knocking him out with a swift punch to the face. He had a black eye for a month!

"Lastly, you need to listen to all of our suggestions because Serena is like a sister to all of us and we know her almost as well as she knows herself." Mina finished.

"Alright, I agree to all your terms do you have anything in mind?" Darien asked.

" As a matter of fact I do" Replied Mina " Serena's 18th birthday is in exactly two months and her parents have to attend a photography convention for her father's job so they won't be able to celebrate her birthday with her…." Mina trailed off

" So… you want to throw a surprise party for her?" Darien asked 

" Exactly" Mina replied " Meet us at the arcade tomorrow after we get out of school and we'll start planning"

" Alright, see you then… and Mina?" 

" Yeah?" she asked

"Thanks" Darien replied before they hung up.

Mina spun around to face the other three girls grinning and flashing her infamous V for victory sign. 

"Here's the deal guys" She said "that was Darien and he finally came to his senses about the way he treats Serena.."

She was cut off by Rei.

"Did he now?" Rei asked "What's he going do to about it"

"If you would have waited just a second I would have told you, but no you just have to butt in don't you?" Mina replied acerbically. Lightening her tone she continued "He wanted our help to figure out a way to apologize to her for his rotten behavior so I suggested we throw her a party for her birthday!" 

After a long conversation about music, boys and clothing the girls decided to part ways and go home. After all, tomorrow was going to be a long day with school and planning what they hoped would be the party of the century.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena fell asleep still clutching her bunny. Her hair, which was slightly more silver than gold fell across her peaceful face. Luna was perched on Serena's pillow contemplating the sleeping girl. A lot had changed since she had found out that she was Sailor Moon. Sure, she still was not an A student like Amy , but within the past few days Serena did her homework with no aid from Amy and was showing signs of understanding it. She had become much stronger in the two years she had been training with the scouts and rarely -if ever did she cry. Luna curled into a ball and fell asleep proud of her charge.

Serena shifted in her sleep, muttering in a strange language. The only word that you could possibly understand happened to be a name… Endymion

*

__

Serenity gasped as she beheld the handsome prince in front of her. Call it love at first sight, but she was instantly captivated by him. Something deep inside her reassured her that he could be trusted. She smiled at him and stepped out from behind the tree.

Her crystalline voice was surprisingly steady as she introduced herself

"I am Serenity Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Supreme Princess of the Silver Millennium" 

He had heard of her from all of the advisors and even his father. They had all told him the exact same thing: She was beautiful. Not even their descriptions could come close to capturing her true essence. She had long silver hair that was put into two buns on the top of her head. Despite being up her hair was still long enough that the ends brushed the ground. Her skin was flawless and the color of alabaster. She had huge almond- shaped cerulean blue eyes framed in long dark silver lashes. Her nose was straight and delicate and her luscious lips formed a beautiful smile. He knew at that moment that there was no other for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The princess of Venus smiled. She felt her princess, she also felt another prescence she was sure it was that of her intended. Aphrodite was at work there for the feeling that emanated from the couple was that of an intense love. *

Serena's alarm clock blared that following morning. She immediately popped out of bed, surprising Luna. She put on her school uniform, brushed her hair and put it into her usual style of two buns and pigtails. She was relived to find that her hair had not changed any more since her encounter with Darien at the arcade. She glanced over at a startled Luna before heading to school.

The day had passed slowly for Serena. Lunch was the only time during the day that anything happened. She met with Lita, Amy and Mina for lunch as was their routine. She had hoped to finalize their plans for the afternoon. The girls however, had upset her by telling her that they had other plans and she was not included. She reflected upon this as she walked the familiar route leading to the arcade. Maybe a chocolate milkshake would cheer her up. She shook herself out of her sullenness. Her friends were entitled to their own personal lives. So what if they did something without her? She survived without them for 16 years, she can live without them for one night. With cheer in her step once again, she continued on to her destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde man behind the counter of the Crown Arcade looked across the establishment at a booth occupied by four girls and one man. In his mind he replayed a conversation that took place not five seconds before.

"Drew" Darien said attempting to get the other man's attention.

"Yeah" Andrew acknowledged.

" I need your help. The girls and I are planning a surprise for Serena, and she absolutely cannot find out about it. So I need you to distract her should she come here today" Darien explained

"Alright but how am I supposed to do that?" asked Andrew

" By whatever means necessary Andrew, just don't let her near us ok?" stated Darien, rather curtly. With that said he walked to the booth where the four girls were seated.

No sooner had Darien sat down than Serena entered the arcade.

"Hey Andrew" Serena greeted, a smile on her face.

"Hey Serena" He replied "What can I get you?" 

"My usual" She returned. 

She sauntered to the counter opposite Andrew and sat on one of the stools. Andrew, always prompt about his customer's orders returned with her milkshake. He set it down in front of her with a smile. They talked as she leisurely stirred her shake with her straw. Andrew, throughout the conversation couldn't help but get the feeling that something was bothering her. He followed one of her glances to the booth where her friends and 'archenemy' sat.

"Serena ? My shift ends in five minutes, would you like to take a walk with me?" Andrew asked.

"Sure Andrew, that would be nice" she replied. 

Five minutes later Darien's gaze followed the two out of the arcade.

Rei, always in tune with what was happening around her, attempted to get Darien's attention.

Waving her hand in front of his face she nearly shouted "Hello, Darien, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry" Darien said as he came to his senses. 

"As we were saying before you spaced out" Rei said "this party needs to be special, not only is it your way of saying 'I'm sorry' its her 18th birthday. She'll be a legal adult, this party needs to symbolize her passage into adulthood."

"Right, so this needs to be big" Mina, finished 

"So how much do you want to spend?" Amy asked.

"It doesn't matter, I can afford it." Darien responded

"But how?" asked Amy.

"Well last year I found out that both my parents and legal guardian -who also died- had money put into a trust fund for me. But that wasn't all, my father was the founder and C.E.O of Sheilds Pharmaceutical company. So you could probably imagine how big that sum of money is." Darien explained.

" Well now that we have that established, Shall we pull out all that stops?" Mina asked.

"Fine by me, as long as Serena forgives me" Darien agreed.

"Ok then first of all, where should we hold it?" Mina asked.

"Well, we could hold it at the temple." Rei offered.

"My place is too small" Amy and Darien said in unison.

"So is mine" Replied Mina "We have a few options however"

"What are they?" Darien asked

"Well we could hold it at the temple or we could rent a venue such as the embassy." Mina answered. "Which would you prefer?"

" Serena has a lot of friends doesn't she?" Asked Darien

"Well yeah, who wouldn't be her friend" replied Rei.

"It would all come down to which holds the most people." Darien concluded.

"That would be the embassy." Rei stated.

" Alright, I'll give them a call in the morning." Darien finished.

"Next order of business." Mina continued "Music, should we have a D. J or a live band?"

"Live band" chimed Lita, Rei and Amy simultaneously.

"What band would Serena like?" Darien asked

"The Three Lights" replied Lita with a sigh of longing

Darien smiled, this would be easier than he thought. The Three Lights were related to him. They were orphans themselves the three sons of his mother's younger sister. He and the Kou boys -otherwise known as- Seiya, Taiki and Yaten kept in touch and often spoke once a week. Serena would have her favorite band in attendance for his cousins could deny him nothing.

"I'll take care of that too" Darien replied "However I have to go now, call me if you think of anything else." 

With that he left the girls to their speculations on how he could accomplish the feat and he headed home to call his cousins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon was mild for a day in late April. A slight breeze disturbed the sereneness of the day. Serena and Andrew were rather silent as they started to cross the bridge above the koi pond. Serena's head was downcast. Andrew, glancing sidelong at his companion noticed her distress. He turned so that his back was to the railing on the bridge, grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. 

"Ok, the purpose of this walk was to cheer you up" Andrew started "So what is bothering you, please tell me" He entreated with a pitiful look in his eyes.

Serena sighed, it looked as though she needed to confess. She wasn't going to name the reason however. With that thought she answered.

"I have admired this guy from afar for years now and he's shown no interest in me at all. My feelings for him have just gotten stronger as time has passed and I feel helpless. I just can't go on with this any longer. It's not fair to be in an unrequited love." She finished with a tear spilling down her cheek. Andrew being the gallant man that he is wiped away her tear. Feeling that was not enough he caressed her cheek. His old feelings toward her were rushing back to him and he had an inkling that this mystery man of Serena's may be him. If it is, he thought he had to act and let her know that he felt the same way. Brushing his thumbs under her eyelids and stroking her cheek, he slowly closed the space between them. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to hers, gently but with enough pressure to convey to her his feelings. Serena, unable to stop herself softened under her first kiss. This sent the wrong message to Andrew, who deepened the kiss. He threaded his hands into the silver and gold silk of her hair as his tongue penetrated the soft recesses of her mouth. Serena quickly came to her senses and pushed him away. She ran home, quietly crying.

Well that's it for this chapter I hoped you liked it. I felt I had to add a twist to the story and I thought Andrew would be the perfect addition. It may be a while before I update again. I have two midterm exams, a paper and a Chem. project in the next two weeks. In December however it is clear sailing. I am going to spend that time writing. There is a lot more left to this story so you are just going to have to be patient and I promise you won't regret it!

~Usa Goddess


	4. Andrew and Serena?

First of all, I want to thank all of you that have shown interest in my story. You know who you are! For your patience I felt that I needed to reward you with another chapter. I must make my apologies now, this year was, and continues to be chaotic and I could not write for lack of time. A few of you have reviewed and conveyed your feelings about the Andrew twist and because of this, I have decided to develop it more, but remember this is a Serena/Darien fic! Now, on with the Story!

Standard disclaimers apply!

Strange Dreams and Peculiar Consequences Chapter 4

Serena arrived home lethargic in every sense of the word. Her encounter with Andrew left her understandably shaken. She could not recall a moment in which she had been more confused. She had intense feelings for Darien, but what she once felt for Andrew was back and rearing its head, just when she thought she was over it. She had screwed this situation up royally; she had feelings for two men who happened to be best friends. One was completely oblivious to her and she hurt the other with her rejection. She thought about how much less complicated her life had been before she met Darien. She was content to admire Andrew from afar. To Serena, he had been the epitome of perfection. However, her 16 year old senses had been jolted when she met the darkly handsome and enigmatic being that was Darien Shields. Her world hadn't been the same since he insulted her. Call her a glutton for punishment, but part of her enjoyed it when they verbally sparred. He was a constant challenge. Just when she thought she knew him, his actions would throw her for a loop. Earlier for instance, he had been nice to her! He even called her by name instead of that ever annoying nickname "Meatball Head". Andrew on the other hand, had always treated her with the utmost respect and kindness. After he met Rita, he treated Serena as though she were his sister. That confused her most of all. Why would he suddenly kiss her, when he had been brotherly toward her for the past two years? She had absolutely no clue as for how to proceed. She longed for Darien and the intense feelings she knew they would share, but the other part of her felt that she should at least give Andrew a chance. After all, she had little to no experience in the relationship department. She had to learn sometime and Andrew would most likely be the best teacher. Besides, how long would she have to wait for Darien to come around and want her as much as she wanted him?

Serena sighed. Nothing in her life was proving to be easy; however, since she learned she was Sailor Moon she came to relish challenges. Not that she would let anyone else know; she had a reputation to think of! Part of her hated to let people think that she was less than she was, but she felt that the less that was out there, the less chance she had of being hurt or exploited. At least there had been no attacks from the Negaverse in the past few months. She hoped that it would stay that way for at least a few more. Again, part of her also savored victory, but she also wanted to be normal for a while. Her thoughts wandered back to the situation at hand. Why can't Andrew be part of that normalcy? Of course she would have to hide her identity from him, but he would probably be the closest thing to normal her life would contain. Selene only knows Darien would just make her life more complicated, yet she found herself wishing…

After hours of deliberation she finally came to the conclusion that the least she could do was give Andrew a chance. She walked into her bathroom and freshened herself up. After washing her face in cold water, you never would have been able to tell that she had been crying. She took out her ponytail and finger combed her knee length locks. After this task was completed to her satisfaction, she took a pair of tight fitting hip hugger flares out of her dresser and paired it with a baby blue tank top. Changing her clothes seemed to give her a new determination. She put on her favorite tennis shoes and headed to Andrew's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien reached into his pocket, retrieved his cell phone, and dialed his cousins' phone number. It only took a moment for the familiar voice on the other end to greet him.

"Hey Coz" Seiya greeted.

"Hey Seiya" Darien returned, "What are you doing the 30th of June?"

"Absolutely nothing, our tour ends in mid May." Seiya replied. "Why?"

"I need to ask a huge favor of you" Darien answered

"What is it?" Seiya asked

"In order to ask you this I have to tell you some background info." Darien started, "I met this girl two years ago, and I instantly fell for her"

"So what's the problem?" Seiya interrupted.

"Instead of telling her immediately, which I should have done, I treated her pretty badly and now I want to atone for my behavior. I'm throwing her a birthday party on June 30th and I was wondering if you could perform. Her friends, who are helping me plan this, informed me that the Three Lights are her favorite band." Darien explained, "So, can you help me?"

"You know we will!" Seiya replied.

"Thanks Seiya! I'll call you sometime later on in the week." Darien said, before letting his cousin go.

He snapped his phone shut with a smile on his face. Things were all going according to plan, and with any luck, Serena would forgive him for his past misdeeds. And who knows, maybe she would give him a chance?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena took a steadying breath as she reached the entrance to the Crown Arcade. She had just run across town in the hopes she would find Andrew at work. She entered the arcade through the automatic doors and found not Andrew, but his sister Lizzy behind the counter.

"Hi Serena!" Lizzy greeted cheerfully, "Looking for Drew?"

"Yeah" Serena replied timidly.

"He's upstairs in his apartment, go on up." Lizzy said just before she turned to help a customer.

Serena entered the back corridor, which led to the upstairs. She was hesitant for a second as she gripped the banister. She shook herself. 'What are you waiting for Serena?' she thought 'It's not as though you are cheating on anyone.' With that thought, she headed upstairs. She walked down the hall thinking about what she was going to say to Andrew when she arrived. She paused again by the door to reassure herself that this was the right thing to do. Andrew deserved an apology and she would give him one. Hopefully, he would forgive her. Serena raised her hand and knocked soundly on the door.

"Coming!" said the voice from within the apartment

The door was opened a second later by Andrew, who was sopping wet and clad only in a towel.

"Serena, I didn't expect you." Andrew said, running a hand through his sandy -blonde hair.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to intrude…" Serena stammered with a blush staining her cheeks

"Why don't you come in?" Andrew said, "I'll get dressed and then we can talk."

He opened the door wider and motioned for her to follow him in. Once she did, he closed the door and bade her to sit down. He excused himself and went to get dressed. Serena had been shocked by what she saw. She wasn't appalled, not in the least. She hated to admit it but she enjoyed every second of it. Andrew had a great body. His gorgeous face sat atop broad, well-muscled shoulders, which tapered into a well-defined chest. 'Oh and his abs' she thought, 'a perfect six-pack'. She knew that beneath that towel was a firm butt. She had seen it displayed in tight jeans often enough and his legs were that of an athlete, strong and lean.

Serena took a seat on the faded brown couch and surveyed her surroundings. The walls of Andrew's living room were beige in color and lacking adornment. Across from her was a low wooden coffee table laden with textbooks and underneath it was a laptop computer, which was perched atop a newspaper of some sort. Looking past it, she noticed an entertainment center. In it was a 25-inch television set, DVD player, VCR, surround sound system, and every game system known to man. Serena smiled to herself as she looked around the rest of Andrew's small and sparsely decorated apartment. 'If he didn't spend so much on electronics, maybe he'd have better furnishings' she mused. Andrew's kitchen was separated from the living room only by an island that apparently also served as his dining space. Serena suppressed a giggle as she noticed several Chinese take-out containers littering his kitchen counter top. It was apparent he did not cook for himself. Her gaze wandered unto a much worn wing chair next to the couch. She was unable to distinguish the color of its upholstery as Andrew had clothing strewn across it.

As she was speculating, Andrew returned and sat on the couch next to her. Serena was the one to break the uneasy silence.

"Andrew, I am very sorry for earlier." Serena started, nervously "You caught me off guard, the truth is I really like you and I was surprised that you returned my feelings. I was just so startled that I didn't quite know what to do. I hope you'll accept my apology"

"Serena there's nothing to apologize for I…" Andrew started. He didn't get to finish his reply as he found himself pinned against the arm of the couch, Serena truly kissing the sense out of him.

He drew the petite blonde closer to his body as their mouths meshed in a soul-shaking kiss. Serena, overwhelmed with sensations, could do little more than moan. Andrew ran his fingers through the silk of her hair while wondering how he became so lucky. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Andrew groaned and placed his hands on her knees. He moved them up slowly as they kissed. Serena gasped as she felt Andrew palm her through her jeans. She quickly pulled away to Andrew's consternation.

"Andrew" Serena said, breathless "I think this is going just a little too fast for me"

"Sorry Sere," Andrew replied, "I just got caught up in the moment. You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

"I know, but I just thought before things went too far, maybe we should set some ground rules." Serena began "For now, anything past making out is out of the question. I will let you know if I am ready for anything else. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I can respect that" Andrew replied

"We'll talk about the rest later, right now I just want you to kiss me" Serena grinned wickedly at him as she continued. "Think you can handle that one?"

"Oh yeah" Andrew replied as he pounced on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien walked out of the elevator and onto his floor. He had stopped at the embassy on his way to his apartment in order to reserve their facilities for Serena's party. He smiled softly, thinking of the blonde who had unwittingly become the very center of his life. He thought back to the first day they met. He had been on the way to the Arcade after a particularly hard day of school. He remembered seeing a petite blonde walking in the opposite direction, her facial features knit in an expression of worry. He thought then and there that he would like to wipe the grief off of her face. She was so beautiful to him even then that he wanted to be the only person to make her smile. As she walked past him, oblivious to the attention he was paying her, he surveyed her once again from behind his Oakley sunglasses. She was about 5'3", very slim and she had very long, knee length golden blonde hair. In his eyes, she was a goddess. She made him feel special by even acknowledging his presence. He felt that if he had only taken the time to tell her how he felt instead of insulting her things might have been different. Maybe he would be dating her now. He smiled; she would make his otherwise lonely life complete. His reverie however, was cut short when he realized that he had forgotten to check up on Andrew. He wondered how Andrew was able to distract Serena while he conspired with her friends. His preoccupation with making amends was beginning to consume him if he was forgetting simple things such as calling his best friend. 'It can't be helped,' he thought, settling into his black suede sofa. He picked up his silver cordless phone from its dock on the nearby coffee table. He punched in the familiar number of his best friend's apartment.

Four rings elapsed before Andrew's voice sounded at the other end. He sounded out of breath.

"Hello" Andrew gasped.

"Hey Drew!" Darien replied, sensing as though there was something terribly wrong.

"Hey Dare." Andrew stated almost tersely. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how everything went this afternoon... with Serena I mean." Darien started hesitantly.

"Just fine" Andrew replied in a hushed tone, quickly.

"Andrew, what the hell is going on with you?" Darien snapped, his annoyance becoming apparent.

"Nothing Darien, nothing at all." Andrew answered.

"Hey babe, do you remember where we put my shirt?" A familiar voice rang throughout the room and could be heard clearly by both men

"Andrew, was that Serena I just heard?" Darien ground out, barely concealing his anger.

"Oh, yeah, Darien, I have to go" Andrew stated, hanging up the phone quickly.

"Damn it all to hell!" Darien screamed, throwing his phone unto the couch. He stalked across the room to where his pictures were kept on the mantel of his fireplace. It would be evident to those who did not already know, that Darien held Serena in high regard, simply by the sheer quantity of her pictures. There were some with Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy with Serena individually, one of Serena and Andrew, three group pictures (one including himself), and one of Serena giving him bunny ears. He picked up the picture of Serena and Andrew and laughed sardonically as he looked at the picture. Andrew had an arm around Serena and was kissing her on the cheek while looking at the camera and Serena was laughing, her eyes alight with mirth. Darien never could have imagined that his best friend would stab him in the back like that. A new wave of rage swept over him and he released it by punching the wall near his front door. Swearing, he pulled his hand out of the now gaping hole in his wall. The jagged edges of the hole bore evidence of his injury. He glanced at his burning hand and discovered blood oozing out of angry looking cuts. On top of that, he suspected he fractured several knuckles. Muttering a string of profanities one would not associate with Darien, he padded across the living room into his bedroom and to his adjoining master bathroom. He took the necessary supplies out of the medicine cabinet and bandaged his wounds. In spite of all the events of the past day, Darien was unwilling to give up hope. He would not back down. If anything, Andrew's betrayal had only strengthened his resolve. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He would fight fire with fire. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of the woman that he knew would rattle Andrew.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hello Mina, I need to talk to you about something" Darien said in a tone filled with mystery.

"Darien?" Mina replied, sounding rather annoyed "What do you need now?"

"I have a slight problem and I think that you are the only one who can help me." Darien began, "I called Andrew earlier and he seemed rather out of sorts." Darien sighed and continued "In the background I heard Serena asking him where they had placed her shirt."

Mina began choking on the other end of the line. "Andrew and Sere?" she sputtered disbelieving. "She knew I had strong feelings for Andrew, why would she betray me like that?"

"Mina, I have an idea that may just play to both of our favors." Darien explained. "First of all I need you to go on as though nothing has happened, that way we will avoid arousing their suspicions. Secondly, if I am not mistaken, Andrew harbors serious feelings for you as well. Knowing Andrew as I do, he is very possessive and seeing the woman he likes in the arms of another man will drive him over the edge…"

"Go on." Mina encouraged when Darien had trailed off

"What I am proposing Mina, is that you become my girlfriend. That, I believe, will drive both Andrew and Serena insane with jealousy"

"Interesting idea." Mina admitted "Darien, you have yourself a girlfriend!"

Darien and Mina continued their discussion on their perspective objects of affection and the best way to break them apart. Their conversation continued for at least an hour, during which time they decided to crash the other pair's dates to flaunt their newfound "relationship."

There is the chapter for now! Many thanks to my wonderful muse and editor phvg2000, without the support that you and the readers have given me I might have given up by now.

Always,

Usa Goddess


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry to get your hopes up as I am sure that this will alert as a new chapter. I just felt the need to address a few things regarding my story.

First of all, this is a Serena/Darien pairing. Andrew's "relationship" with Serena is merely a plot device. I wanted to use the jealousy that "relationship" would cause to make it evident to Serena the depths of Darien's affections. Similarly, Serena and Andrew did not have sexual intercourse. When Serena was asking about the shirt, she was referring to an outer shirt she had on. The wording was supposed to be enough to make Darien think that something had happened, when it was innocent.

Lastly, I have not given up on this story. Currently the fifth chapter is almost done, but working full-time and going to school aren't really conducive to writing. Your patience is appreciated. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Usa Goddess


End file.
